Jonorella
by Mahado's Girl
Summary: Joey Cinderella! When King Pegasus holds a tournament to cure his daughter's boredom, poor Jounouchi isn't allowed to go. That is, until his "Fairy-Godmother" shows up.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Takeshi-sama does. I don't own Cinderella  
either.  
Rini: This is my first fic! I hope you people like it, please review or  
flame.  
B.M.P.: Everyone will flame, it doesn't have me in it!  
R: Are you still under the Illusion that you're the Black Magician?  
B.M.P: I AM the Black Magician.  
R: *throws Black Magician Plushie out the window* There, that takes care of  
him. Now here's the story.  
**********  
Once upon a time in a land not too far away, there was a king whose  
daughter had a short attention span. Everything she did, she was bored with  
it within 2 minutes.  
King Pegasus: My daughter has a short attention span! Nothing interests  
her!  
Princess Mai: Find someone who cares.  
King Pegasus: *thinks* I'll invent a game where my daughter CAN'T get  
bored!  
Princess Mai: *yawns bored*  
King Pegasus: *goes to invent game*  
Now it so happened that in that kingdom lived a boy with his wicked step-  
father and step-brothers. The step Father treated him terribly, and made  
him his slave.  
Evil Step Dad Seto Kaiba: Hey, Inu! Go clean out the basement!  
Jounouchi: But I haven't had breakfast yet!  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *irratibly* Alright. Here. *hands Jou a bowl of puppy  
chow*  
Jou: But-  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: If you don't like it, too bad. *looks around* Where  
are your brothers?  
Jou: *shrugs*  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: Go call them then!  
Jou: Fine! *goes uptairs to find his step-brothers*  
Jou: Wake up, you two!  
Honda: *half asleep* Eh?  
Yugi: Good morning Jounouchi! Where's Daddy?  
Honda and Jou: *stare*  
Yugi: Well he IS my Dad in this play!  
Jou and Honda: *still staring*  
Yugi: *runs downstairs*  
Jou and Honda: *follow Yugi*  
Yugi: *sees Kaiba* DADDY! *death glomps Kaiba*  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: WHAT THE bleep!!!!!  
Yugi: Daddy, I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: AAH! *runs from Yugi*  
Jou: Hah! You deserve it, Kaiba!  
Honda: Hey, Jounouchi! Get me breakfast!  
Jou: *sigh* Yes Honda.  
Back at the castle, King Pegasus made a game called Duel Monsters.  
King Pegasus: Mai, look what I have for you!  
Princess Mai: *could care less*  
King Pegasus: It's a game that was once played by the Ancient Egyptians.  
Princess Mai: *sarcastically* Really?  
King Pegasus: It's called Duel Monsters. Now why don't you go play with  
them?  
Princess Mai: Fine, I have nothing better to do anyways.  
Princess Mai was undoubtedly a good Duelist. By the end of the week, she  
had beaten everyone in the castle.  
Princess Mai: Pegasus, this is sooo boring with nobody good to play with.  
King Pegasus: *thinking about something else* Oh my Cindy, how I- oh, what  
did you want, Mai?  
Princess Mai: I want to Duel someone with actual TALENT. Not just these  
dumb servants.  
King Pegasus: *thinks*  
Princess Mai: *waits*  
King Pegasus: I have it! I'll host a tournament. Every Duelist is welcome.  
How about that, Mai?  
Princess Mai: *shrugs* As long as they Duel well.  
King Pegasus: Then it's settled! Messenger Malik, tell everyone to come to  
the castle for a royal tournament.  
So Pegasus sent Malik to every part of the kingdom. Malik reached the Kaiba  
mansion. Jou happened to be out in the yard, wearing a dog-costume that  
Kaiba made him put on.  
Malik: Cool, a dog. Maybe I'll make him my mind slave. *pulls out Sennen  
Rod*  
Jou: I'm not a dog!  
Malik: I'll make you my mind slave anyways.  
Rini: Hey that wasn't in the story!  
Malik: Well you gave me 2 lines to say anyway so it is now! :P  
Rini: I'll call Isis.  
Malik: Not Isis, please!  
Rini: Then get on with your lines.  
Malik: *skulkily* You and your family are invited to King Pegasus'  
tournament.  
Jou: COOL! I can't wait to go!  
Malik: Did I mention that there are no dogs allowed?  
Jou: I'M NOT A DOG! How many times do I have to say it?  
Malik: If you're not a dog, then why are you sitting by a doghouse and  
wearing a leash?  
Jou: Kaiba makes- uh... It makes me look like a Duelist.  
Malik: Whatever. *looks around to see if Rini's there* I'll make you my  
mind slave!  
Jou: That's dumb. You don't even have your Rod anymore, you lost it 2  
seasons ago.  
Malik: Oh yeah. Well I'd better go. Bye doggy. *leaves*  
Jou: *goes inside* Hey Kaiba, guess what?  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *typing on his laptop* What?  
Jou: We're invited to th King's Tournament!  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: So?  
Jou: So we can go Duel!  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: I'm the International Duel Champion. Why would I want  
to enter some dumb tournament?  
Jou: I don't know.  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *goes back to typing*  
Honda: *walks in* Hey Kaiba, Jounouchi.  
Jou: Hey Honda, we're invited to a Duel tournament!  
Honda: I'm not much of a Duelist.  
Jou: *crestfallen* So you won't go?  
Honda: Nope.  
Yugi: *walks in* Daddy!  
Jou and Honda: O_O  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *activates invisible barrier to protect himself from  
Yugi*  
Yugi: Daddy, I can't hug you! Something's blocking me.  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: Oh that's too bad. *ignores Yugi*  
Jou: *unenthusiastically* There's a Duel tournament being held.  
Yugi: REALLY?  
Jou: Yeah...  
Yugi: Oh come on let's go!  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: You're going, Yugi?  
Yugi: Yup!  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *thinks* This is my one chance to beat the midget!  
*says aloud* Okay we're going to the tournament.  
Honda: Aww, man.  
Jou: YES!  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: Oh who said you're going, Inu?  
Jou: I'm- I'm not?  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *laughs* With a pathetic Deck like yours? You couldn't  
beat a monkey with it!  
Honda: Hey, I like monkeys! Don't insult them!  
Everyone: *stare*  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: Anyways, come on Yugi, and Honda. We're going in the  
limo.  
Yugi: Daddy will you help me into my car-seat?  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *kicks Yugi into the car*  
Honda: Jounouchi, do my laundry. My gym socks need to be washed.  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: And don't forget my trenchcoats, Inu.  
Yugi: I wish you could come too, Jounouchi.  
Honda and Seto Kaiba: *burst out laughing*  
Jou: *ignores them* Thanks, Yugi.  
So they all went to the castle, leaving poor Jounouchi all alone in the  
garden.  
Jou: *sigh* I bet I could've beaten anyone if I went.  
A Voice: Not me.  
Jou: Who's there? Show yourself!  
Voice: Uh, I'd rather not show myself, thanks.  
Rini: *pushes voice onstage*  
Voice: No, I can't stand the shame!  
Jou: What shame?  
Voice: *steps out* This shame.  
From the shadowy corner of the driveway came a figure in a glittering white  
dress, carrying a sparkling wand. The person came up to Jou and-  
Jou: ANOTHER YUGI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Yami no Yugi: *embarrased* Yes it's me.  
Jou: Why the bleep are you wearing a dress?  
Yami no Yugi: It was Yugi's idea.  
Rini: Get with the program!  
Yami no Yugi: *glares at Rini*  
Rini: :P  
Yami no Yugi: Hello Jounouchi, I'm you're fairygodmother.  
Jou: *dazed*  
Yami no Yugi: I came to get you in the tournament.  
Jou: REALLY!?!  
Yami no Yugi: Yeah whatever. Here, take this. *hands Jou a card*  
Jou: Cool! A Time Wizard!  
Yami no Yugi: Alright now just go already.  
Jou: Wearing this? *points to his doggy suit*  
Yami no Yugi: *waves wand and turns dog-suit into a dress*  
Jou: NOT THIS!  
Yami no Yugi: :P  
Jou: I'll just borrow Honda's clothes, they fit me.  
Yami no Yugi: When you're done changing, you can go in this gold carriage.  
Just be back before midnight.  
Jou: Why Midnight?  
Yami no Yugi: Cuz that's you're bedtime. Now if you'll excuse me.  
*disappears*  
Jou: Yes! I get to go to the tournament!  
So Jounouchi changed and went to the Castle. Over there he saw hundreds od  
people Dueling. He also saw his step father being pulled in 2 by Yugi and a  
little kid.  
Yugi: MINE! *pulls Kaiba toward him*  
Official Commisioner of the Battle City Tournament AKA Mokuba: No MINE!  
*pulls Kaiba toward him*  
Yugi and Mokuba:  
MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!  
Jou: *goes somewhere else*  
Jou: So who can I duel?  
Princess Mai: Hey blondie, you wanna lose?  
Jou: Uh... sure.  
So Mai and Jou dueled. Joe was losing miserably.  
Mai: You'll never beat my Harpies!  
Jou: Man, I'll never beat her Harpies.  
Yami no Yugi: You fool!  
Jou: Hey, Another Yugi what are you doing here?  
Yami no Yugi: I also joined the tournament.  
Jou: Well I hope you win. I'm losing.  
Yami no Yugi: Just play the Time Wizard I gave you with your Baby Dragon.  
Jou: You sure?  
Yami no Yugi: Of course I'm sure!  
Jou: Okay. Princess Mai, I'm using my Time Wizard's Time Warp on my Baby  
Dragon.  
Princess Mai: NO!  
Jou: My Baby Dragon is changing! It's a Thousand Dragon Now! I can win!  
Thousand Dragon, attack! Toxic Nostril Gust!  
Princess Mai: My Harpies!  
Jou: I won!  
IWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWON  
IWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
But while Jou was celebrating, the clock struck 12.  
Jou: Ack! I gotta go! *runs out the castle*  
Princess Mai: Wait! I demand a rematch!  
Jou: Oh no! I left my Dog collar in the castle!  
But what could he do? He went home as quick as possible in his carriage.  
Princess Mai: It's not fair! I should've won! I want a rematch!  
King Pegasus: *stealing people's souls*  
Princess Mai: Did you hear, Pegasus? I WANT A REMATCH!  
King Pegasus: Fine. Who do you want to play against?  
Princess Mai: The boy who beat me!  
King Pegasus: What was his name?  
Princess Mai: Um... I don't know.  
King Pegasus: Sorry, if we don't know his name, we can't send him to the  
Shad- I mean get him back to play you again.  
Princess Mai: Hey look! It's that boy's dog tag!  
King Pegasus: *reads aloud* Inu, Kaiba Mansion. If found, please throw  
away, we don't need him.  
Princess Mai: The collars on it, too! Let's try the collar on every Duelist  
in the kingdom, and the one it fits on will have to play a rematch against  
me.  
King Pegasus: Yes. Come on Malik, take the collar and try it on all the  
Duelists here, okay?  
Malik: But it says that he lives in the Kaiba mansion.  
King Pegasus: I know but it will be much more fun to try it on EVERYONE!  
Malik: *sigh*  
So Malik went out to try the collar on every Duelist. Finally he reached  
the Kaiba Mansion.  
Malik: *pounds on door* Anyone home?  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: If you're selling anything, get lost. We aren't  
interested.  
Malik: I'm not SELLING anything, I'm here on the king's orders.  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: Alright, come in, but be quick about it.  
Malik: I'm supposed to try this collar on you.  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *coldly* I don't think so.  
Malik: It's not you're choice. *forces collar onto Kaiba's neck*  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *choking*  
Malik: Well, it certainly doesn't fit.  
Step-Dad Seto Kaibaa: *gagging* Get it off!  
Malik: I don't feel like it. *sits on couch and turns on television* Cool!  
Motorcycle Racing!  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *dying*  
Yugi, Jou, and Honda: *enter room*  
Yugi: Oh no, Daddy! *pulls collar off Kaiba*  
Honda: *sits down in front of T.V. by Malik*  
Jou: Hey, that's my collar!  
Yugi: *trying to hug Kaiba*  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *running away from Yugi*  
Everyone: *not paying attention to Jou*  
Honda: Hey, Malik. What was you're motorcycle's horsepower?  
Malik: *lies* 250  
Honda: Oh yeah? That's pathetic compared to mine!  
Malik: What is yours?  
Honda: *also lies* 251  
Malik: Well mine's cooler!  
Honda: No, mine's cooler!  
Malik and Honda: *fighting*  
Jou: *sighs* I'm going outside.  
Once outside, Jou looked intently at his Time Wizard. He also saw his brand-  
new Red Eyes Black Dragon that he had won off Dinasoar Duelist Ryuzaki.  
Jou: I'm going to go beat Kaiba with these! *runs to find Kaiba*  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *hiding from Yugi behind some bushes*  
Jou: Hey Kaiba, Let's Duel.  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: Duel you? *laughs*  
Jou: Is that a yes?  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: I'd beat you in 4 seconds. I'm not going to waste my  
time on you.  
Jou: Oh, I get it. You're scared.  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: *laughs harder* Of you? No way!  
Jou: Then Duel me.  
Yami no Yugi: *appears beside Jou* Jounouchi, don't Duel him!  
Jou: Why not?  
Yami no Yugi: You'll lose, that's why not.  
Jou: *duels Kaiba anyways*  
So the Duel went on. Jounouchi, as Yami no Yugi said, ended up losing.  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: Blue-eyes White Dragon, attack his Red-eyes with White  
Lightning!  
Jou: NOOO!  
Yami no Yugi: I told you not to Duel him. I hope you learned you're lesson.  
Jou: Of course I did! Never Duel on an empty stomach.  
Yami no Yugi: *sighs hopelessly*  
Yugi: *sees Kaiba* Daddy!!!  
Step-Dad Seto Kaiba: O_O *runs*  
So Princess Mai waited for Malik to come back, but he never did, so she  
joined the Doom Organization. Malik and Honda both raced their motorcycles  
over a cliff, King Pegasus met up with a Graverobber named Bakura who stole  
his Sennen Eye and took over his throne, Seto Kaiba has been on the run  
from Yugi, who still hasn't figured out that this play has ended, and Yami  
no Yugi gave up on trying to be a fairygodmother and ran away to play  
Dungeon Dice Duel Monsters for the rest of his life. Jounouchi was left all  
alone in the Kaiba Mansion, and being the only relative of Kaiba who wasn't  
missing, inherited the house. He lived the rest of his days happily  
munching on donuts. In other words: They All lived happliy ever after.  
The End.  
**********  
R&R or R&F 


End file.
